


Halloween Hootenanny

by Zenparadox



Series: Hospital on a Hellmouth [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenparadox/pseuds/Zenparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween fundraiser party goes undead-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Hootenanny

Things quickly shifted back to normal after the crazy augmentation spell--which Robbie Stevens had cast to make Izzie appear to be a paragon--was broken. Callie’s hands were almost completely healed and no one, other than those in the know, seemed to remember the actual events of the three days that Isobel Stevens was the chief of surgery, a best-selling author, and an indie jazz singer. The unaware masses’ memories all corrected into a natural and believable form. Bokhee explained it as the human mind’s amazing ability to cope and deny. The teens all recovered from what was eventually found to be a rare and hard to diagnose viral encephalitis, which responded well to the anti-viral medication that Arizona had wisely started them on.

Callie, Arizona, Meredith, and Cristina were all in the boardroom awaiting the arrival of Jackson and Derek to start their weekly board meeting.

“What about Bokhee and the Banshees… Oooh, or Bokhee and the Pussycats?”

“We aren’t coming up with a band name, Cristina,” Callie said. “We just think we should have something secret we can refer to ourselves as.”

“I like the band theme,” Meredith replied. “It kind of goes with our nickname.” She pointed between her and Cristina. “The Twisted Sisters.”

“Yeah, I don’t want Callie and me to have a nickname implying that we are sisters. It feels gross and incest-y.” Arizona said.

“What about Four Non Blondes?” Cristina suggested.

“Um, hello,” Arizona pointed to the blonde hair on her head.

“Yeah, I’m going to need verification from your wife on that one. Callie, does the carpet match the….”

“Yang!” Arizona yelled.

“Cristina!” Meredith admonished.

Callie raised her eyebrow defiantly when her wife was looking, but as soon as she looked away, Cristina got a wink and nod.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop… Oh… wait, I’ve got it…. The Slice Girls, like The Spice Girls only with scalpels…” Cristina explained. “It’s perfect: Cardio Slice, Ortho Slice, Pedo Slice, and… General Slice…“

“They all sound vaguely sexual and I sound like a pedophile,” Arizona said. Cristina dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

The door to the boardroom opened and Derek and Jackson entered, mid-conversation.

“Well, if you need me to do some more juggling, I’m available.” Derek said.

“I don’t think it will come to that, but thanks for the offer.” Jackson replied.

“What won’t come to what?” Callie asked, her face twisted in confusion at her own words.

“I want to have another fundraiser, the last one was a great success,” Jackson said. “We made lots money, enhanced our reputation, and it allowed donors to see us in action.”

“Success? Hah, it had two major injuries, hmmm… but no deaths…” Callie mused. “You’re right, for one of our events… that is a total success.”

“What’s it for? The storm damage was fixed months ago?” Meredith asked.

“Well, I have several things in mind, the first being an updated skills lab, but mostly I was thinking of retro-fitting some of the unused area in the hospital for offices. Robbins and Shepherd have an office, because they are department heads, but the rest of us are left using the lounges and lunch rooms for paperwork, plus… it will be nice for us to each have an office for patient consultations.”

“So…” Meredith said. She looked around at others, “Can maybe Callie, Cristina and I can have the room in the basement, the empty one in the east wing?”

“What?” Jackson asked. “Why would you want that room? Patients aren’t going to want to go to the basement to see you. You should have something on your floor... somewhere closer to the living.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Callie asked.

“It doesn’t mean anything… Just that you guys will be all by yourselves down there…” Jackson clarified. “And I know it’s in another wing, but the morgue is in the basement.”

“We aren’t afraid of the dead, Jackson,” Cristina said. “As long as they aren’t walking around, we’ll be fine. Plus, the privacy will be nice.”

“Ok, how about a compromise, you have official offices for patient consultations upstairs, they can be small and functional, but you can also have that room downstairs for whatever it is you want to do down there… if we make enough money.”

“Schmooze party it is,” Callie replied. “I’ll bring my A game.”

“Wait, it’s not going to have a creepy circus theme again, is it?” Arizona asked.

“No, this one will be a costume party and we are doing it on Halloween.”

“Costumes? You mean we have to dress up?” Cristina asked.

“Yes, it’s mandatory.” Jackson replied. “There will be prizes for best costume and for most money earned.”

“Fine, I already know what I’m going as,” Cristina said.

“You can’t go as a surgeon, Yang.” Arizona asserted.

“Crap.”

“This is going to be fun,” Callie said. “Costumes and a competition…”

“Cool your heels, Callie,” Arizona warned.

“Please, don’t you worry about the temperature of my heels.” Callie said. “My heels are fine, they are cool, comfortable… temperate even. My heels are a nice pleasant, not overly competitive, temperature.”

“Right. I just don’t want a repeat of last time,” Arizona teased, “when you got so caught up in the competition you lied and told everyone you were on the verge of an amazing medical breakthrough, only to vomit on their shoes when pressed for details.”

“I still say that was the shrimp,” Callie defended. “As a matter of fact, Jackson… be sure to use a different caterer this time.”

“Duly noted.” Jackson replied. “I guess that’s all we have for today, guys, so meeting adjourned.”

Jackson and Derek left the room, but the ladies lingered behind to converse in private.

“That was brilliant thinking, Meredith!” Arizona said. “It was the perfect opportunity to get complete unfettered access to the room that houses Bokhee’s Chamber of Secrets. And it will keep other people out.”

“Yeah, Evil Spawn fainting was funny, but we don’t need a repeat.” Cristina added.

“Bokhee will be ecstatic,” Arizona said. “If she ever gets back from the super-secret meeting with her coven. I wonder what that’s all about.”

“She was being very cryptic before she left,” Meredith said. “I think there was more to it, than just discussing the motivations of the Omega Consortium.”

“Meh,” Callie said. “I’m not too concerned. She seems to have things well handled. Our focus should be on kickass costumes. Are we thinking; individuals, couples, or as a group?”

“I don’t do cutesy group costumes.” Cristina said.

“Derek will probably want to do something coupley.” Meredith said.

Callie and Meredith’s pagers chose that moment to come to life, ending the conversation. The four surgeons said their farewells and headed off to where they were needed.

***

A few hours later, Arizona was scrubbing in on a newborn with an intestinal malformation when Dr. Miranda Bailey poked her head in the door.

“Dr. Bailey,” Arizona said. “When did you get back?” As she continued scrub her hands, carefully getting under her fingernails.

“We got back yesterday, I’m just in today to catch up on some paperwork. I wanted to poke my head in, say hi.”

“I’ve never been on a cruise, how was it?” Arizona asked.

“It was magical, breathtaking,” Bailey replied. “The ship was nice and luxurious… but the islands were amazing… the local art and folklore… you and Torres should go sometime. Maybe for a second honeymoon, if the rumors I hear are correct?”

“Worst kept secret in the hospital,” Arizona grinned. “Did you feel guilty leaving little Tuck behind?”

“Nah, we did our vacation with him this summer,” Bailey said. “It was his dad week anyway.”

“Yeah,” Arizona sighed. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to vacation without Sof, but… now that my parents are close, it’s definitely a possibility.”

“Yeah, you should take advantage of close grandparents,” Bailey agreed. “Well, I’ll let you get back to it, I just wanted to let you know I left a gift in your office, it’s for you and Callie… kind of a souvenir.”

“Thanks, Miranda,” Arizona said.

Bailey made her exit and Arizona headed into the OR where her team were waiting.

“We’re all ready for you, Dr. Robbins” Leah said with a wink.

“Um… thank you, Dr. Murphy,” Arizona said, a bit perplexed at the wink.

“It’s no problem at all Dr. Robbins,” Leah said. “I love working with you. I feel like you get me, you know? We make a really good team.”

“Um, ok, uh…,” Arizona stammered. “Let’s… let’s just get this baby all fixed-up and back to her worried parents.”

***

After finishing the surgery and fending off Leah Murphy’s sudden admiration of her, she went to the locker room to change into her street clothes, and then headed to her office. She opened the door to find her two favorite people waiting for her.

“Mama” Sofia said as she ran to greet her.

“Hi big girl, what are you and Mami doing?” Arizona asked. “Are you waiting for me?”

“Mac’cheese,” Sofi said “I’m hungry, Mama.”

Callie walked over and took Sofia from Arizona’s arms, so she could gather her stuff. She leaned in and gave her wife as kiss in exchange for the toddler. “I’m glad you finished, I don’t think I could have held her off much longer.”

“Hungry!” Sofia exclaimed.

“Callie, you shouldn’t have waited for me,” Arizona said. “She’s hungry.”

“She’s a big faker,” Callie replied “She just had a granola bar and juice box, she’s not going to starve. She’s playing you, Mama.”

“Are you tricking me?” Arizona poked her finger in Sofia’s belly and made her giggle.

“That tickle, Mama,” Sofia laughed.

“Ok, I’ll stop… just let me get my stuff and we’ll…. Whoa, what is that?” Arizona pointed to the large box on her desk, it was wrapped in plain brown paper.

“I was going to ask you the same thing, there’s no name or anything on it,” Callie said. “What do you think it is? Do you have a secret admirer?”

“Hmmm, maybe… but, I don’t think this is from her.... I think Bailey got it for us on her Caribbean cruise. She stopped by before my surgery and told me she left it here,” Arizona said. “Why don’t you and Sof open it, while I get ready to go?”

Callie sat Sofia on Arizona’s desk. “You want to see what’s in the package, big girl?” Callie asked. Sofia nodded her head ‘yes’, so Callie started tearing into the paper. Under the brown paper was an ornately carved wooden box, it was covered in symbols and primitive looking markings. As she slid the paper out from under the box, a book slipped off the desk with the paper and into the trash as Callie disposed of the wrapping. “What do you think, should we open the box, Sofia?” Callie asked with a leading voice.

“Yeah! Open, open,” Sofia cheered.

In the meantime Arizona had gathered her laptop and a few scans she wanted to take home and go over, and returned to the side of the desk where Callie and Sofia were looking at the box.

“That’s really cool, do you think there’s something inside?” Arizona asked.

“Open,” Sofia pointed.

Callie carefully turned the latch on the box and lifted the lid. They moved the packing materials, which looked to be dried grasses and some type of plant matter, and what was under made Sofia scream out in fear.

“Mama, no… no… I don’t want,” She cried.

Arizona scooped her up, hugging her tight. “Callie, close that. She’s scared.”

“She’s not the only one,” Callie replied, as she shut the lid to the box. “What was Bailey thinking?”

“I don’t know, she was going on about the local artists, maybe that… that… thing is from some poor starving street artist or something.” She covered Sofia’s ears, “What exactly is that thing?”

“It looked like some sort of clay mask,” Callie shuddered. “We aren’t taking that home with us… it’s creepy.”

“I agree, no way is that coming to our apartment,” Arizona agreed. “Just leave it here for now, let’s get Sof home and fill her belly with mac and cheese, how does that sound?” she asked the toddler.

“I want go home, Mama.” Sofia answered.

“Me too, sweetie, me too… let’s get out of here.”

They exit the office and Arizona shut and locked the door. They headed down the hall, hand-in-hand, Sofia in the middle.

“Wait…” Callie said suddenly. “What did you mean you have a secret admirer?”

“Yeah, about that…” Arizona said. “I think Dr. Murphy may have a bit of a professional crush on me.”

“Really,” Callie said. “I’ll have to remember that.”

***

Later that night, after feeding Sofia her dinner and getting her ready for bed. Arizona tucked her in and read her a nice calming bedtime story, nothing scary after that creepy thing that Bailey gave them frightened the toddler so much earlier. She tiptoed away from the bed and gently closed the door to Sofia’s room, and said a soft. “Sleep tight.”

“So…,” Callie said as soon as Arizona joined her on the couch. “We aren’t going to do couple costumes, are we?”

“I don’t know Calliope, are we?” Arizona replied.

“I mean… the McDreamy’s are probably doing the couple thing,” Callie said. “But my question is, would that disadvantage them in the contest… would people want to choose between them?"

“So what are you saying?” Arizona asked. “That you’d rather win than be cute with me?”

“Maybe?”

“Fine, but I’m going to win.” Arizona confidently stated.

“Oh, really?” Callie said. “What are you dressing as?”

“I’m not telling you,” Arizona replied. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Hmmm.” Callie responded.

“How about we have our own wager?” Arizona teased, she knew how competitive her wife was.

“Like a sexy wager?” Callie asked.

“I was thinking chores,” Arizona answered as she leaned in for a kiss. “But I like your idea much better.”

***

The day of the costume party fundraiser had arrived and there was a buzz of excitement at the hospital. Jackson had promised the winner of the costume contest bragging rights and both Thanksgiving and Christmas off, and the winner of the most donations would receive the largest office space and decorating budget. Everyone was playing it cool, but there was an underlying anticipation, something was in the air.

The party was being held in the large open lobby of the hospital, the caterers had arrived and were setting up the Halloween fare. Jackson’s new party planner was hard at work directing the decorators and making last minute adjustments.

Callie and Arizona were in full on competition mode. Sitting in the lunch room, they were playfully teasing and mocking each other, trying to guess the other’s costume.

“I think you went the girl power super hero route.” Callie said. “You kind of have a hero complex.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Arizona asked.

“It means… uh, I find you heroic.” Callie replied.

“Good save, Torres,” Cristina plopped down in the empty seat next to Callie. “You were about dig a big hole there.”

“Hi, Cristina,” Arizona looked around. “Where is Meredith?”

“She and Derek are making last minute costume changes, they couldn’t get a sitter, and they didn’t want to leave them in daycare the whole time, so they are incorporating Zola and Bailey into their sickeningly sweet costume choice.” Cristina sighed. “What are you guys doing with Sofia?”

“She is spending the weekend with my parents…”Arizona said. “So neither of us could use her cuteness as an advantage to our costume.”

“Why is everyone so worked up about dressing up? I can come up with a costume as easy as drinking this bottle of water.” She took a sip from the bottle and promptly choked on it.

Callie gently thumped her on the back.

“Wait, does this mean you haven’t come up with a costume yet?” Arizona asked.

“I’ve got ideas- things forming in my head.” Cristina replied. “The party isn’t for a couple hours anyway, plenty of time for me to slip out and pick something up.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her pager started buzzing. “Dammit.” She got up and left them without as much as a goodbye.

“Well, bye,” Arizona mocked, she put her hand up to fake wave at Cristina leaving. However, she let her wave go on a second too long and it was misinterpreted by Dr. Murphy as Arizona waving to her.

“Oh, crap…” Arizona said. “Callie, please be nice…”

“What?” Callie asked, she then raised an eyebrow, and Arizona smiled sheepishly at her, as Leah took a seat next to her wife.

“Dr. Robbins,” Leah said. “It was so nice of you to wave me over. Do you have your costume ready? Did you find that thing that you need?”

“Wait, she knows what your costume is?” Callie asked.

“I don’t have a bet with her, Calliope.” Arizona answered.

“Hmmm.” Callie’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t read anything into it.” Arizona cautioned.

“I’ve been on Dr. Robbins service all week,” Leah said. “We just got to talking about it, that’s all.”

“Right, well,” Callie said. “We were actually having a private conversation.”

“Oh, right sorry… I’ll just…” Leah got up and left the table, joining the other residents at their table across the cafeteria.

“Callie,” Arizona chastised. “That was a little bit mean.”

Callie giggled, “It was, wasn’t it.” She winked at Arizona, then picked up their lunch trash and put it on her tray. “I have to go, I’ve got surgery in 20, see you tonight…,” She leaned down for a kiss, which Arizona happily provided, “where I will be graciously accepting my winnings.”

“Oh, don’t be so sure of yourself, you are going down tonight, Torres.” Arizona said as Callie walked away.

“Oh, you can count on that.” Callie threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Arizona blushed and her dimples emerged as a smile slowly took over her face.

***

The party was just getting started, the donors and guests had mostly arrived, and the doctors were slowly making appearances, some with their partners and others alone.

One side of the lobby had a portable photo studio set up, with a green screen background for couples, groups, or individuals to get their pictures taken in their costumes. It was a very popular attraction, and the line for photos was considerable.

Shane Ross was currently in the spot light, sporting a bright blue football uniform, it said ‘Panthers’ across the chest and had a white number ‘20’ on the front and back. In one hand he held a football and in the other a white helmet with a ‘P’ on the side.

April Kepner and her fiancée Matthew were in line to be photographed next. They were both wearing what appeared to be very early 20th century attire.

When Shane was finished with his last pose, the Heisman, he moved away to allow April and Matthew to enter. After they exchanged words with the photographer, they went and stood in front of the green screen. April in front with her arms spread wide, and Matthew behind her, his hands on her waist.

On the other side of the lobby, Jackson stood with his mother, who was dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein.

“A tuxedo? Sweetheart, have you no imagination?” She chastised him for his costume choice.

“What? Of course I do… I’m just a busy man, thanks to you, and I thought going as James Bond would be… clever.”

“No way, look at the Shepherds over there,” She pointed toward Derek and Meredith and the kids. “Those costumes are clever.”

“He’s just in a suit too!” Jackson complained.

Derek was dressed in a pinstriped suit, his glorious locks were slicked back on his head and he sported a thin fake mustache and an unlit cigar between his teeth, while Meredith stood next to him in a long black dress, with a wig of straight black hair. Zola had on a little black dress with white collar and Bailey a striped shirt with little black shorts.

“But it’s not just a suit, he’s Gomez Addams, and Meredith is Morticia… and those adorable kids are Wednesday and Pugsley.”

“I guess I’m not winning the costume contest.” Jackson complained.

“Oh no dear, that you aren’t,” Catherine said. “Oh, there’s Richard,” she waved her hand to get his attention and he made his way through the crowd toward them.

“Yeah, I see.” Jackson deflating again when he sees Richard’s costume. “He’s Frankenstein’s Monster and you are his bride. Clever.”

“We thought so.” She laughed, “Especially with Richard’s recent electrocution.”

“You don’t think that’s a little bit insensitive, mother?”

“It was his idea, you need to relax child. Go find your girl and do some dancing,” Catherine encouraged. “And I hope her costume is better than yours.”

“Yeah, she and some of her resident friends were doing a theme. ‘Women who kick-ass’ or something like that.”

“I can’t wait to see that,” Richard said, having finally arrived with a plate full of finger foods.

No sooner said, than the women in question arrived.

“Oh my dears, you all look lovely,” Catherine gushed. “But I’m afraid I’m behind the times or something as I don’t know who any of you are.”

“Oh… uh well, Mrs.… Dr. Avery,” Stephanie stammered. “I’m Michonne from The Walking Dead, she’s kind of a kick-aahbutt zombie slayer.”

“And your friends?” Catherine inquired.

“Um Jo here is, Lara Croft, from a…a video game, Tomb Raider. And Heather is Trinity from the movie The Matrix, and Leah is Sarah Conner, from The Terminator.” Stephanie managed to get out, despite her nerves at speaking to Catherine again.

“Well, why don’t you take my son and loosen him up a bit, maybe dance a little, just… keep your shirt on.” Catherine said with a wink. Stephanie and Jackson quickly left for the makeshift dance floor.

“Has anyone seen Dr. Robbins yet?” Leah asked. “I can’t wait for her to see my costume.”

“Um, no.” Richard said between bites. “I haven’t seen her or Torres yet.”

Leah’s face soured a bit at the mention of Dr. Torres, but Heather quickly grabbed her arm and led them away toward the food. Which left poor Jo standing awkwardly with the older couple. She was wearing a tank-top, shorts and had fake guns strapped to each thigh. They stood and looked around uncomfortably, no conversation seemed to be forthcoming.

“These little crab cakes are delicious,” Richard finally said.

“I’m… going to… I’m going. To go…. go find Alex.” Jo hastily made an exit.

Catherine shook her head, “Young people,” she said.

***

Cristina Yang entered the lobby in a rush, she was still in her scrubs having just finished up on the surgery she was paged into earlier. She looked around the party, she spied her partner-in-crime next to the food table. Meredith was desperately trying to keep Bailey’s chubby little fingers from pulling the wig off of her head.

Cristina was about to go help her out when Jackson stepped in front of her blocking her way.

“You don’t have on a costume, you can’t be in here.” He said.

“I just got out of surgery, I didn’t have time to get something. And besides, you don’t have on a costume either.”

“I do too, I’m Bond… James Bond.” Jackson said.

“Corny and unoriginal.”

“Whatever, Cristina, just go put something on.” He implored. “Please.”

“Fine. Where is Robbins? They usually have extra crap just laying around in Peds, right?”

“Haven’t seen her or Torres yet.”

“You really are useless Jackson.”

“Thanks, Cristina.”

Jackson made a hasty exit, just as April and Matthew walked up.

“Was it something I said?” Matthew joked.

“He just gets uptight at functions, it’s a lot of responsibility for him.” April defended.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s it.” Cristina rolled her eyes. “It has nothing to do with the fact you two…”

“Cristina…” April warned.

“What? I was going to say… you two,” she pointed at April and Matthew, “are in better costumes than him.” She looked them up and down. “What are you dressed as anyway?”

“We are Jack and Rose, from the movie Titanic.” April said proudly.

“What? Are you crazy?” Cristina teased. “You work at the hospital formerly known as Seattle Grace Mercy Death, now named in memorial of two dead colleagues, how can you tempt fate by dressing your fiancée as someone who doesn’t make it to the end credits? Have you learned nothing during your time here?”

“Oh, wow… I didn’t even think…” April stammered.

“Well,” Cristina said, a slightly evil grin on her face. “Stay away from the ice sculpture over there, you should be fine.”

She left April and Matthew and headed toward the elevator in search of something to use as a costume. The elevator doors opened to reveal a very handsome Owen, dressed in a kilt, his face half blue.

“What are you, Braveheart or something?” Cristina asked.

“Aye, that I am.” Owen replied as he stepped off the elevator.

“Ok, that is the worst Scottish accent I’ve ever heard.” Cristina laughed, “Don’t. Just don’t try that in there.” She pointed back toward the party, her smiled faded a bit and she asked. “Where is Emma?”

“On call,” He answered. “But, she’ll be here later.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” Cristina sighed. “I’m going to go find a costume.” With a shake of her head, she stepped on the elevator and pressed the button. Neither looked away until the elevator doors shut.

***

Arizona sat in her office chair, the back was facing the door, making last minute adjustments to her costume. She was bent over rolling the left pant leg, of a pair of black leather pants, up enough to reveal the metal of her every day prosthetic, the one she wore for comfort and endurance, not her fancy life-like high heel leg.

A light knock sounded at her door but before she could answer, the door opened. She spun in her chair to set eyes on her wife.

“Hello, my dear,” Callie said.

“Holy mother!” Arizona exclaimed.

Callie stood there in elegant gown that was made of black embossed fabric that bore a delicate pattern. The front dipped low, really low- low enough to show just the right cleavage to be enticing, but not so low as to be too revealing. The sleeves were long and scalloped around her wrists. Her hair was high on her head allowing for a high collar on the back of the dress to frame her perfect neck. In her hand she held a bright red apple. Her make-up was exquisite, her eyelids perfectly smoky, eye lashes long and dark, and brilliant bright red lipstick.

“Arizona?” Callie smirked. “Are you ok?”

“Calliope… you look… amazing.” Arizona said.

“Stand up, let me see you.” Callie asked. From behind the desk all she could make out was the form fitting black baby t-shirt that Arizona wore.

“Ok, close your eyes.” Arizona ordered. Callie did as she was asked and Arizona stood and moved to the front of the desk she slipped her black leather biker jacket and Ray-Bans on, then picked up her fake shotgun to finish her look.

“I’m ready.”

Callie opened her eyes and a smile spread across her face. “Arizona you look amazing, so badass,” she said.

Arizona ducked her head shyly. “It’s… uh, the first time people will really see my leg.”

Callie moved to her wife and took her in her arms. “You are very brave,” she pulled back and pushed Arizona’s sunglasses up on her head so she could look her in the eyes, “and so very beautiful. I love you.”

“Mmmm, me too,” Arizona purred. “So… are you really evil, my Queen?”

“Why don’t you taste my apple and find out.” Callie leaned in for a kiss, but Arizona lead back.

“Callie, your lipstick,” Arizona couldn’t pull her eyes away from Callie’s gorgeous red lips.

“My lipstick,” Callie smiled and stepped them closer to Arizona’s desk, she leaned around Arizona and grabbed a tissue from the box and gently wiped her lips. “Can be reapplied.”

Arizona gently grabbed Callie’s face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, their lips dancing together with practiced ease. They gradually pulled apart, the tips of their noses softly touched.

“Mmmm,” Callie moaned. She moved back in for another soft peck, then pulled back with a deep sigh. “So, are you the Terminator from the first or second movie?”

“Oh, uh… second,” Arizona replied after catching her breath. “You know I couldn’t be a villain.”

“Right,” Callie laughed. “Hero complex.” She bend forward for another kiss when a knock sounded at the door.

“Robbins, are you in there,” Cristina yelled from the other side of the door.

“Go away, Yang, I’m making out with my wife.”

“Come on,” Cristina tried the door, but it was locked. “I need a costume. Dumbass Jackson won’t let me come to the party without one.”

“Not my problem.” Arizona giggled between kisses.

“Yeah, go use that big brain of yours and think of something.” Callie added.

“Callie, you know you won’t win anything from up here.” Cristina tried to appeal to Callie’s competitiveness.

“I’ve got my prize right here.” She responded without thought.

Cristina grumbled, but finally walked away.

“We really should get to the party, though.” Arizona said between kisses. “I’d hate for all of your evil sexiness and my…”

“Badass sexiness.” Callie supplied.

“Yeah. I’d hate for all our combined sexiness go to waste.” Arizona said. “The world needs to see you in this dress.”

“And you in those leather pants,” She snuck one last kiss. “Ok… Let’s go fix my lipstick…” Callie grabbed Arizona by the hand and led them out the door.

***

Callie and Arizona swung by the front desk on the pediatric floor on their way to the elevator.

“Hey, Peggy,” Arizona used her best charm, “if you see Dr. Yang, would you tell her that I have some extra masks in a box in my office, I left it unlocked. She sounded pretty desperate earlier.”

“Sure thing Dr. Robbins. You guys look great, by the way.”

“Thanks, Peggy, you have a good night.”

After they left, Alex appeared out of the shadows, “Hey, Peggy… I’ll give Dr. Yang that message. Don’t you worry about it, you shouldn’t have be giving personal messages anyway.”

“Ok, thanks Dr. Karev, but it’s really no problem. I don’t mind.”

“I’m going to see Dr. Yang right now anyway. Just forget about it.” He grinned and walked off toward Robbins’ office and mumbled under his breath, “Score one costume for Alex, and zero for Cristina Yang.”

Alex opened the door to Arizona’s office and looked around. There in the far corner, behind her small couch is the ornately carved wooden box. He picked it up and placed it on the couch then turned the latch. He carefully lifted the lid and moved the packing materials. “Oh yeah,” he said. “This is going to scare the crap out of some people.” He grabbed the mask out of the box and headed off toward the party.

***

The party was now officially in full swing. People danced to the Halloween music that blared from the speakers, drinks and food flowed freely, but donations were lagging a bit.

A small crowd had formed around Bailey and Ben who were in an epic lightsaber battle in front of the green screen, their Jedi robes moved about amid the struggle- while the photographer snapped away.

Callie and Arizona had found Meredith, who had just returned from dropping the kids at the daycare until the party was over.

“Wow, Callie,” Meredith said. “You make a really hot Evil Queen.”

“Right?” Callie smiled. “Now I just need Snow White to show up so I can feed her this apple.”

Arizona chuckled. “And I need a Sara Conner to protect.”

“I’m right here.” Leah Murphy said as she stepped up between the three older surgeons. “Surprise!”

The smile dropped off of Callie’s face and she gripped the apple so tight it was in danger of becoming apple sauce.

“Oh, Dr. Murphy,” Arizona shook her head with sympathy. “I think we need to have a conversation.”

***

Alex was on the elevator holding the mask in one hand, and texting Jo with the other. The ding sounded and the elevator doors slid open. A mummy stepped on, pressed the button for the lobby, and stepped to the back of the elevator without saying a word.

Alex, his eyes still on his phone said, “I know it’s you, Yang.”

“What? How could you tell?”

“Your eyes.”

“Because I’m Asian?” Cristina said. “That’s just… that’s not acceptable…”

“No,” Alex denied. “They were looking at me with condescension.”

“Oh, well,” She replied. “I accept that.”

“You really just wrapped yourself with gauze?”

“Yes, I want to drink and spy on Owen with his new ‘girlfriend’ and Jackson wouldn’t let me stay without a costume. What are you wearing, you’re just in a crappy jeans and a crappy shirt.”

“I’m wearing this bad boy.” Alex held up the hideous clay mask.

“Oh my god,” Cristina exclaimed. “That’s hideous.”

“Yeah, I want to try to scare the crap out of Kepner.”

“Oooh, I want to watch,” Cristina approved. “Put it on.”

Alex put his phone in his pocket and placed the mask against his face. It immediately latched onto his face and caused him to holler out in pain. His head stared writhing back and forth as he tried to pull the mask away.

“Alex!” Cristina stepped in front of him and grabbed him by the hands and tried to help pull at the mask. The eyes on the mask started to glow bright red, and flashed a beam directly into Cristina’s eyes. They both stopped struggling and just stood still in the elevator. The ding announced their arrival at the lobby and as the doors slid open the two started to shuffle toward the party. Alex’s eyes continued to glow, and every time they made eye-contact with another person, an additional slack-jawed zombie was created, by the time he entered the party area he had and entourage of about ten mindless walkers shuffling along behind him.

***

Arizona had pulled Dr. Murphy aside to have a talk with her about appropriate expressions of profession admiration, and Callie and Meredith stood just out of earshot and watched. Callie was fuming.

“Callie, Arizona is handling it.” Meredith said. “I think you should calm down and trust her.”

“I do trust Arizona…” Her brow furrowed in thought, “Mostly.” Callie admitted. “It’s just… I don’t trust other people. Not anymore. Not since that bitch Lauren Boswell.”

“Ok, someday you have to tell me what happened.”

“I don’t think so, Grey. It’s not a share kind of thing.”

From where Callie and Meredith were standing, it looked as though Leah was being a bit defiant, she stood with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

“It doesn’t look like she’s taking it well.” Meredith said.

“No, it doesn’t,” Callie agreed “Arizona is getting frustrated, see that vein on her forehead, that’s not a good sign. I wish she would take those sunglasses off, though, so I could see her eyes… whether she wants me to intervene.” She cracked her knuckles, and popped her neck.

“I’m not sure Arizona would appreciate that kind of intervention.” Meredith said.

“Well, it looks like talking about it isn’t helping, might as well try some violence.” Callie replied.

Alex and his ever growing pack of zombies suddenly smashed though the table containing the ice sculpture causing the whole thing to tip and the ice to slide off and crash to the floor.

“I was being sarcastic!” Callie shouted. She grabbed Meredith by the arm and headed toward Arizona. “Come on, Grey.”

Alex headed straight for April Kepner, who screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the other party goers to panic. Matthew tried to stop Alex, but instead became a victim himself.

The now zombified Matthew made a beeline for Jackson Avery and they started to scuffle. April screamed some more.

The zombie mummy staggered across the room and grabbed at Meredith, causing her and Callie to stumble. Callie’s legs became tangled in her dress and she hit the ground hard. Meredith struggled with the mummy, grabbing the gauze and pulling. The mummy slowly spun in circles until it was revealed to be Cristina, her jaw slack and eyes vacant.

“Oh my god! Cristina,” Meredith yelled as Cristina lunged for her.

By now chaos had taken the room, Alex’s mask was still flashing, zombifying everyone in his path. And those zombies where moving about grabbing, yanking, pulling at the other party goers.

Bailey was fighting off zombie Ben with her lightsaber, and Stephanie was using her plastic ninja sword to beat Matthew off of Jackson.

April was still screaming.

Callie struggled to get off the floor, her dress was impeding her, when out of nowhere a hand reached down and grabbed hers.

“Come with me if you want to live.” Arizona said.

“Really?” Callie scolded. “You are making jokes… now?”

Once again on her feet Callie turns to grab Meredith, but it was too late, she had apparently lost the battle with Cristina and was shuffling off toward Derek who was being held on one side by Webber and the other by Jo Wilson, both zombies.

“What’s happening, how are people turning so fast?” Callie asked.

“I don’t know, but we need to get out of here.” Arizona implored. “We can’t fight all of these zombies off.”

“Look!” Callie pointed back to where Derek was being held by Webber and Wilson. Alex zombie made his way to over there and as soon as he was in front of Derek, his eyes flashed and Derek’s face became vacant.

“Is that Alex?” Arizona asked.

“I don’t know, but he’s causing this. That’s who we need to take down.”

April screamed again next them, causing the zombie Alex to turn their way.

“Oh. My. God. It’s that creepy fucking mask that Bailey gave us.” Arizona said.

His attention now Callie and Arizona, he seemed to stop for a second and just stare at them.

“Ok, I’m not liking this.” Callie said.

Alex zombie slowly lifted his arm and pointed toward them. Every zombie in the room stopped struggling with other people and turned to look at them.

“Yeah, really not liking this.” Arizona agreed.

They tried to back away, but they were now surrounded by zombies. Callie held tight to Arizona’s hand, she stepped in front of Arizona to protect her.

“What do we do, Callie?” Arizona asked “What do we…”

The eyes on the mask flashed again, and Callie’s grasp grew slack.

“No. No… no, no, no, no,” She pleaded. “Callie, please baby.”

Callie turned on Arizona, her beautiful brown eyes vacant.

“No!” Arizona shouted. She pushed forward through the crowd of zombies who had surrounded her. And stood defiantly in front of the masked Alex zombie. Its eyes flashed, but had no effect on her. She reached up and touched her Ray-Bans, and smiled.

“I’m sorry, Alex.” She took her fake shotgun and smashed the butt of it right into his face, breaking the clay mask into pieces. He fell to the floor unconscious, a flash of red light passed over the room, and everyone started coming out of the fugue state. April finally stopped screaming.

Cristina woke up on the floor with Emma. “Sorry,” she said, and helped her up. Cristina reached up and brushed some torn gauze off of Emma’s Mighty Duck’s jersey. “I’m…. going,” she just left Emma standing there.

Bailey ran up to Arizona, her plastic lightsaber at the ready. “What the hell?” She asked.

“Umm… I don’t know?” Arizona replied.

Callie, now back to normal stepped up to help.

“It… it was… a show! Yeah, it was all part of the Halloween party experience.” Callie exclaimed.

“Right,” Arizona joined in. “It’s called the… the zombie experience.” She started clapping. “Bravo everyone, job well done.”

Everyone stared for a moment then looked around at each other, slowly they started nodding their heads and agreeing. Someone else started clapping, then some laughter started, and before long the party atmosphere was back to normal.

Arizona turned and whispered to a green faced Callie, “Great save, sweetie, you are getting better at lying in pressure situations.” She placed her hand on Callie’s cheek, “Please don’t puke.”  
Callie swallowed hard and nodded that she was fine.

Bailey seemed unconvinced though, “So what’s wrong with him,” She pointed to the unconscious Alex on the floor, “And what is that hideous thing he was wearing, why was everyone acting crazy?”

“Um… I think Alex just drank too much and … wait, you didn’t give me that mask?” Arizona said. “I thought you brought us that from the Caribbean… as a souvenir?”

“Hell, no. I gave you a book, a tourist destination type book, you know… in case you wanted to honeymoon there.”

“Huh.”

***

A few hours later, Callie and Arizona were snuggled together in bed, discussing the events of the night.

“So, if that mask wasn’t from Bailey, where did it come from? And why was it in your office? And why did all the zombies focus on you at the end?” Callie asked. “And why..”

“Callie,” Arizona stopped her with a kiss. “Let’s not do this tonight. I’m tired. We saved the pieces of the mask and Bokhee should be back soon. Jackson said we made more money this time, so the room in the basement it ours. We’ll figure it all out.”

“Fine, but I don’t like the idea of someone showing interest in you.” Callie pouted.

“Are we still talking about the zombies, or Leah Murphy?” Arizona prodded.

“Grumble, grumble.” Callie sighed. “No comment.”

“Sweetie, you know you have nothing to worry about.”

“I didn’t think I had anything to worry about with Lauren Boswell either, but…”

“You don’t trust me?”

“I do, Arizona,” Callie said. “I swear I do, but… she was able to manipulate you…”

“Callie, look at me,” Arizona pleaded. “I would never, ever, hurt you. I promise. You have to trust me. I can’t take it if you don’t, I can’t…”

“I know sweetie, I know,” Callie sighed and pulled Arizona closer into her arms.

“No one will ever come between us,” Arizona said. “I promise you that. We’re forever, you and me.”

“Forever.” Callie agreed.

Just as Arizona was about to drift off, she heard Callie whisper, “I can’t believe paramedic Nicole won the costume contest.”

The End.


End file.
